<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omegaverse: my version of it at least by BindiTheSkunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985447">Omegaverse: my version of it at least</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk'>BindiTheSkunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to give you all some idea what goes on in my crazy brain when it comes to Omegaverse, what rules I follow/don't follow, and what being a rabid RPer has allowed me to practice with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omegaverse: my version of it at least</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I imagine all of the darker stuff that goes on with omegaverse is mostly from just bad people like IRL and most Alpha's who carry the shallow viewpoints of Omega's are just those who think old-fashioned-like at best and are just pieces of shit beings at worst.</p><p>Omega's are usually smaller and Alpha's bigger though this is not a rule and there are several big omegas and small alphas (though they can be teased for this in school years or get an odd look or two for in adulthood)</p><p>Alpha's possess pheromones' they can emit at will,  which they use to calm down their mates (or other omegas, though it works best with their own mate, though alpha's with particularly strong scents can put almost any omega on their knees) if their omega becomes stressed or is at risk of harming themselves, this can also help take the edge off of contractions during labor, most alpha's do have strong personality's from family rearing them to be so, so they can strive to be good, hard workers and be seen as a good future mate, some families even teach their growing alpha's housework so they can be an even better catch and learn proper responsibility.</p><p>Omega's also can let out pheromones' to calm their alpha's, or even a "stress scent" which will alert any alpha in range there is an omega in distress and send them into instinctive protection mode, omega's usually possess calm personality's, though many possess a "iron core" which makes them VERY protective mothers (basically you fuck with an omegas baby, your messing with HELL)</p><p>Both alpha's and omega's can "pack bond" an outside member and mark them as "pack" (this is mostly done by omega's who grow a strong attachment to young and basically they become a "pup" in the "sires" mind despite no blood relation and messing with a bonded pack member will also lead to your face getting ripped off either by the omega or the alpha who bonded with them.</p><p>Though with good there is bad and there are many trafficking rings that try and use omegas or force bond them to a certain alpha, though this can lead to a "broken core" omega which makes them overly submissive and passive, not able to properly bond with pups or anyone unless they are rescued and receive proper help, and most die (omegas can lose the will to live and just die or fall victim to "mating sickness"</p><p>There are many old family's that believe omega's are more or less "decorations" and have kept this limited view throughout generations (though these old family's do gain bad reputations and omega's are careful to avoid members, though some do end up being victims because of said traffickers ) though these family's are quickly dying out and it is more common in modern times for an omega to be chosen as a family head, and some alphas can fall victim to these rings if they have "good genes" for omegas who are in the black market business themselves and can lead to "broken core" alpha's.</p><p>Mating sickness happens when a soul bond is broken (either by one party dying or intentionally breaking it for some reason) some soul bonds can be unintentionally formed if one party loves the other party enough and leads to the heart sickness when they are rejected.</p><p>It is survivable though, if the omega or alpha has a strong enough will to live and if they get proper treatment (therapy and medication) untreated mating sickness almost always ends in death or severe mental and physical trauma and are put in asylums where they can hopefully be pulled out of it or are forced to be "put down" because they become dangerous.</p><p>They can also enter "feral mode" when they are in too much pain to bear (unless they just go catatonic ) or their child/mate is in danger (expect the annoyance to be chased down by said omega/alpha on all fours and promptly bitten)</p><p>Two omegas or two alpha's can form soulbonds and mate and alphas can become pregnant if they are given a special surgery, either because their bonded is another alpha, they just want to give it a try, or pregnancy/birth would be too dangerous or difficult for their omega.</p><p>Old fashioned family's are not always cruel however and can take on a more "old-fashioned chivalrous" flavor, loving their mates and being expected to court properly.</p><p>If one partner is found cheating/or is abusive they become blacklisted and any children automatically go to the cheated-on spouse and the cheater/abuser is expected to pay them hefty fines if they are not swiftly put into prison (since doing this can lead to mating sickness and is seen as attempted murder or involuntary manslaughter)</p><p>If someone breaks a mating bond without explanation they are expected to pay the others medical bills should they become sick (though many don't take it seeing it as "blood money" or the poor soul still loves the person who broke the bond) though they can change their mind later and most courts can overturn any previous papers signed seeing them as heat of the moment choices and that the person was in a bad state of mind )</p><p>Some alpha's (and omegas) can take multiple mates (though this is mostly done as a protective means for omegas or alphas who have 'broken cores' and would be in danger otherwise from illness or abduction, though some do this just because they want to.</p><p>That's pretty much it...hope you like it....back to writing "son of Frankenstein" ....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>